The warmth of your heart
by CLAMP-yuuko
Summary: Fay tells Kurogane what he feels for him. Kurogane is at a loss of words when Fay asks him an important question. Placed some time after chapitre 134.


The warmth of your heart

**A/N: I do not own!**

**Pairing: KuroxFay**

**Contains spoilers for chapitre 119 and up.**

**Taking place some time (possibly a long time) after chapitre 134**

XX

Fay lay with his head on Kurogane's chest, feeling every sound of his heart. The ninja didn't try to push the mage away or try to understand why he didn't. He didn't care. Having Fay close to himself felt good, made him feel that he had lived for thousand years missing something. Missing this feeling of warmth. Making his previous life seem like one in excruciating coldness.

"I love you," Fay said closing his eyes; listening carefully for the repeating sounds of the ninja's heart. Kurogane looked at Fay, the flames in the fireplace casting dark shadows around the room, illuminating Fay's blond hair; made it shine like a million stars. He moved a little, just a little. His mind was surprised by the words the mage spoke, yet his heart wasn't. He had known for a very long time how Fay felt towards him. He had denied it. He had denied the fact that the magician felt something special about him. He denied the fact that Fay wasn't like that to all the others. Mocking them, giving them silly nicknames. Somehow, Fay had acted differently towards him. Somehow, Kurogane had become special to the wizard. Someone different from all others.

"Fay," Kurogane whispered, his eyes fixed upon the fireplace illuminating them in the dark room. Its flames spreading warmth, a different type of warmth from the one Kurogane felt burning inside his heart. The warmth provided by the fireplace no different from the one given by a small light in comparison.

"Do you love me?" Fay's soft words made its way into the mind of the ninja. Kurogane moved slightly again, feeling Fay's head on top of his chest move slightly along with his movements. Fay pushed on and Kurogane didn't know how to answer. He knew it wasn't an attack but Kurogane didn't expect this. Not now.

"I don't know," Kurogane said. His eyes hurt from staring at the flames so he moved his gaze away from the fireplace to some place on the dark wall, the light from the fireplace cast dark shadows dancing alongside it.

"You don't know if you love me?" Fay asked his eye hidden from the ninja by the angle of his head. Kurogane was glad he escaped his eye. The eye that saw right trough him. Just like he saw through Fay.

"I don't know if I like other men that way." Kurogane closed his eyes. Yesterday he would have never imagined this as something he would say. Not to talk about the day he first started travelling with the group. Somehow he had developed feelings for this person, somehow his heart felt warmer whenever this person was close to him. Somehow this person meant something special.

"You know," Fay paused, "you shouldn't think about that. That isn't the real question." Fay moved for the first time, just a little. Just enough for Kurogane to notice, just enough for the ninja's eyes to redraw from the wall and on to Fay. "That isn't what you should be asking yourself."

"Then what… Then what should I be asking?" Kurogane's voice was a mere whisper. His words the ones spoken from the heart. Fay moved; lifting his head, making Kurogane feel naked; the warmth once provided from the mage evaporating from his chest, making him longing for more. Fay looked into the fireplace, feeling the ninja's eyes on the back of his head. He turned around. His only eye meeting the ones of the ninja. They looked at each other, both spell bound by the other's feelings.

"Do you love me?" Fay looked at Kurogane. Kurogane looked at Fay. The question being asked repeatedly in the ninja's mind. Fay couldn't keep his emotions back. Tears filled his only eye. Making his eyesight blurry. But still he watched the ninja. Watched his eyes. Watched his mind. Waiting for the answer to be told. The answer of the man he loved the most.

Do you love me, Kurogane?

Do I mean something special to you?

Am I someone you can't live without?

Do I love Fay?

Do I value this person above all others?

Do I love him?

"I love you." Kurogane's voice filled with feelings. Fay closed his eye, a single tear escaping down his face. Kurogane reached out a hand, wrapped it around Fay's back and pulled him closer. Kurogane kissed the magician's head, feeling the soft hair brushing against his lips. He pulled Fay tightly against himself. Feeling the warmth greater than all other once again.

"I love you so much, Kuro-tan," Fay said in a soft whisper. Enjoying Kurogane's lips resting upon his head.

"I missed that," The ninja's hands embracing Fay's head, tilting it upwards. "I missed those names. Fay looked at Kurogane, a smile spreading across his face. "But the thing I wanted you to give me the most," Kurogane paused, looking into the eye of the wizard a smile spreading across his own face. "The thing you just have given me…is your smile," Kurogane pressed his lips against Fay's. He closed his eyes, his hands still holding the wizards head in a tender grip. Fay kissed back, his hands wrapping themselves around the ninja. The love from the ninja so strong it overwhelmed his heart. Making it burn with an everlasting love. They kissed long. They kissed past the point of the flames burning out in the fireplace. They didn't notice. They had the warmth of each other, burning forever in both hearts. Both hearts tied together with chains. Chains that could not be broken. Two people that cherished each other above all others. The love for one another the greatest treasure of them all.

XX

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review! They make me so happy. This idea just popped in my head as I watched a boring movie. This is taking place somewhere after a little of the tension between Kuro-tan and Fay have disappeared (which I hope will be soon). Or else this might seem very OOC considering how the mood has been between those two lately. I hope you enjoyed. And please remember to review!**


End file.
